La gourmandise des innocents
by Paf le Chien
Summary: Le retour d'un ami après deux ans d'absence, un ami hein...? Alors pourquoi, ils sont si proches? SasuNaru.
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Paf le Chien

Genre : humour, romance

Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : c'est le premier chapitre de ma première fiction, donc soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce qui ne va pas dedans. C'est un tout petit chapitre qui fait plutôt office de prologue.

CHAPITRE I : 

_« Du bonheur d'un rendez-vous chez le proviseur»_

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, et toqua ou plutôt du point de vue du proviseur essaya de défoncer la porte de son bureau, avant d'entrer en courant et en s'agenouillant devant le bureau de la directrice.

- Madame, je vous en supplie je n'ai rien fait. Ou si j'ai fait quelque chose c'est les autres qui m'y ont poussé, les vicieux ! Ils sont aussi vicieux que des lapins avec leurs yeux rouges qui t'observent et te poussent à faire des choses, des choses que ni vous ni moi ne ferions ! Et si vous parlez de l'incident dans la classe d'Orochimaru-sensei, c'est pas ma faute s'il a mal pris le : espèce d'abruti sans patte que j'ai dit à son serpent ! Mais merde aussi, qui de sain d'esprit à un serpent pour chien de garde ?! Qui ?! Un serpent ! Qui en plus ne fait que pioncer toute la journée ! Et puis c'est pas ma faute non plus si j'ai essayé de le tuer avec un stylo à bille, il m'avait provoqué ! Ces yeux disaient : regarde comme je suis plus intelligent que toi ! Alors que c'est pas vrai, il est pas plus intelligent que moi, il fait que bouffer des souris ! Moi aussi je peux le faire ! Et puis fallait pas que je perde la face devant Sakura vous comprenez ? Et-

- Abruti, le coupa une voix, une voix que malheureusement il connaissait trop bien.

- Sasuke ?!

La Directrice poussa un gros soupir et se retint de se pendre quand elle pensa à la discussion qu'elle serait forcée d'avoir avec le blond… Elle prit une profonde inspiration et comme son psy lui avait enseigné, essaya de trouver des pensées positives : pense à la bouteille de Saké dans ton tiroir, la bouteille de Saké, s'obligea la directrice à penser. Elle frappa le bureau un grand coup faisant taire toutes les personnes présentes.

- Bien ! Et non Naruto tu n'es pas autoriser à parler, s'exclama-t-elle quand Naruto fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche. Alors le jeune garçon que tu vois là, va être obligé, et par obligé j'entends pas de discussion possible, de devenir pensionnaire. Donc comme tu fais fuir tous tes petits camarades, dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le blond, Sasuke va dormir dans ta chambre pendant trois mois à compter de ce soir.

La Directrice attendit avec crainte l'explosion de colère venant de Naruto, en se bouchant les oreilles et en fermant étroitement les yeux, tout en caressant avec douceur le tiroir où était enfermé son précieux. Cependant la crise ne vint pas et tout doucement elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, puis retira ses mains de ses oreilles.

- Pardon madame, mais vous avez dit quelque chose ? J'étais complètement fasciné par tic et tac, ce sont vos poissons, vous avez vu je leur ai trouvé un nom !

Tsunade se frappa la tête contre son bureau, ponctué par un gros soupir de l'Uchiwa.

- Bon écoute l'abruti puisque tu ne sembles pas être en mesure de rester concentrer plus de deux minutes dans ta vie, je vais faire court : je vais vivre avec toi durant trois mois à compter d'aujourd'hui.

Au grand étonnement de la doyenne, Naruto n'émit aucun commentaire se contentant de regarder celui qui avait parlé avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux, avant de partir dans une grosse colère laissant perplexe la directrice. Oh mais oui c'est vrai qu'elle avait oublié leur dispute… Sasuke et Naruto, il y a de cela deux ans étaient amis, enfin ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour le brun, c'est-à-dire qu'il le supportait sans pousser de gros soupirs et consentait de temps en temps à lui répondre. Enfin bref, son frère gérait l'entreprise familiale des Uchiwa, une sorte de grosse multinationale, la plus influente du pays et sur laquelle se basait toute la fortune de la famille Itachi, le frère de Sasuke, dut partir de Konoha, pour aller à Suna, afin de créer une seconde firme. Le résultat fut que Sasuke dut déménager et fidèle à lui-même, ne garda aucun contact avec les gens de Konoha. Il ne répondit même pas aux multiples appels de Naruto, restant sourd aux messages que celui-ci lui envoyaient. Mais bon, ce n'était pas son problème et ces deux-là n'avaient qu'a se réconcilier.

-Bon ! ponctua Tsunade alors que Naruto allait recommencer une longue tirade. De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix ! Alors exceptionnellement, je te donne la fin de la journée pour aider ton nouveau colocataire à s'installer et vérifier s'il est à jour dans les cours, compris ?

- Hum…

- Compris ?!

- Oui madame la Directrice, répondit Naruto avec exaspération.

- Bien maintenant que tout est réglé, vous pouvez dégager de mon bureau et en vitesse !

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et déguerpirent rapidement.

La doyenne caressa amoureusement la bouteille de Sake, elle sortit une coupelle du double-fond du tiroir et se versa une lichette de Sake. Elle trinqua dans le vide avant de l'avaler. Elle priait que tout allait bien se passer.

Du côté des jeunes hommes, Naruto marchait nerveusement derrière un Sasuke qui avançait rapidement. Il connaissait bien les lieux après tout, il n'était parti que deux ans.

Si pour Sasuke le silence qui perdurait entre eux ne le gênait pas plus que cela, pour Naruto il devint vite insupportable et l'envie de le briser de plus en plus forte.

-… Pourquoi ?

Sasuke se retourna doucement.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je suis parti ?

Le blond secoua la tête doucement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?...

-Tu voulais que je te dise quoi ?

Ces questions qui avaient en guise de réponses d'autres questions avaient le don d'énerver prodigieusement le blond qui se retenait difficilement de frapper l'Uchiwa.

-Tu crois quoi au juste ? Que tu es tellement important que ça ? Ah tu me fais rire, t'es vraiment un gamin. Si je suis revenu ici ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur, ni pour toi, continua-t-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts, c'est juste parce que mon frère a des affaires a réglées.

A ces mots et n'y tenant plus, le blond le poussa violement contre un mur, en le tenant par le col de son uniforme.

-Mais t'es qu'un enfoiré ! T'es qu'un putain de connard ! lui hurla-t-il.

Sasuke rigola un petit peu avant de le retourner de façon à que ce soit Naruto qui soit plaqué contre le mur.

-Oh le pauvre petit, il se rend compte que c'est un débile…

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, Naruto sentait l'odeur de Sasuke qui émanait du col de sa chemise. Le silence avait encore une fois pris place mais cette fois, il ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'humidifia les lèvres doucement. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que… la cloche sonne.

-Tu me fais chier Uzumaki ! dit-il tout en claquant sa main à côté de son visage.

Il s'en alla à grand pas.

Le blond se laissa glisser contre le mur en soufflant, il avait l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration pendant des années. Soudain quelque chose cliqueta dans sa poche, il mit ses mains dedans et en sortit des clés, les clés de son appartement celui-là même où se rendait le brun. Oh misère, il allait devoir y aller…

**FIN… ?**

_Voila c'est la fin du premier chapitre, mais j'avoue que j'en suis pas très fière… Donc voilà, la suite sera surement publiée dans une semaine ! _

**Paf le Chien.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Paf le Chien

Genre : humour, romance

Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : le second chapitre peut se dévorer comme une croquette au caramel, nappé d'un himalaya de chocolat, avec en supplément un os en plastique pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, c'est-à-dire à Mraude Ikumie, jashinistefangirls, .tree, loloppop, LGK.89, caprice75 et aux anonyme.

Note 2 : Je suis fière de moi, je suis presque dans les temps et le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le premier !

Note 3 : Je voulais aussi savoir si je devais répondre aux reviews ou non ?

CHAPITRE 2 : 

_«Petit inconvénient et question embarrassante»_

Bon allez ! Ce n'était pas la mer à boire tout de même ! Il devait juste aller faire visiter à son ancien meilleur ami, un appartement qu'il allait partager pendant trois mois, alors qu'il venait tout juste de se disputer !... Qui a dit que sa vie n'était pas de la merde ?

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver le courage pour se lever, Kiba et Shikamaru qui sortaient tout juste de cours aperçurent le blond entrain de se frapper la tête en marmonnant ce qui semblait être des paroles d'encouragements. Dans quelle galère Naruto s'était-il encore fourrée ?

-Il est vraiment bizarre, conclut Shikamaru en s'approchant du blond.

-Vous me trouvez bizarre ? demanda le dit-blondinet.

-Ouais c'est ce qui fait ton charme... haussa les épaule Kiba.

-Enfin, on essaye de s'en persuader.

-O…k… Sympa, rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous appeler si jamais j'ai envie de me suicider, vous seriez bien capable de me jeter vous-même par la fenêt…

"Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur, je me battrai sans répit ! POKEMON ! Attrapez –les tous ! "

Naruto devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Ahahah… Bon baaa… Je vais y aller hein ?!

Naruto courut alors que la sonnerie continuait à résonner, faisant pouffer de rire tout le couloir.

Tout en courant l'Uzumaki regarda son téléphone pour voir que le numéro affiché était celui de Sakura ! Numéro qu'il avait piqué à Ino et il avait du lui servir de serviteur pendant plus de 2 mois. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rappeler ce moment. Tout ça pour dire, que tout ça allait enfin payer puisque sa Sakura-chan était entrain de l'appeler. Oui "était" c'était le mot… Nooooooooon ! Il avait mis trop de temps à réfléchir, il était vraiment trop con !

"Un jour je serai le meill… "

-Allo, prononça une voix.

-Allô, répondit d'une voix grave pas du tout naturelle l'Uzumaki, Sakura, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais tu sais ce que c'est… la célébrité ahahahah.

-C'est Sasuke, bouffon.

-Hein quoi ?! Mais je croyais que tu étais Sakura ! Tu me diras c'est vrai qu'elle avait la voix grave, mais bon une angine et ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Arrête de parler, lui rétorqua sèchement la voix à l'autre bout du fil, j'ai besoin des clés alors ramène-toi chez Sakura ok ?

-Quoi chez Sakura ?! Ah oui c'est vrai qu'elle est présidente de ton fan club…

-Hum…

-Ok j'arrive… A plus abruti !

Naruto raccrocha. Ahahahah, il avait eu le dernier mot, ce sombre crétin d'Uchiwa ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec sa super répartie ! Mouaaaah ! Bon allez en route pour aller chez sa fleur de cerisier, bon c'était pour aller chercher ce stupide Uchiwa, mais il pourrait voir Sakura en dehors des cours. Point positif point positif ! Naruto fit la danse de la victoire pendant 5 secondes avant de se souvenir qu'il était dans un endroit publique.

Du côté de Sasuke, il avait marché rapidement jusqu'à l'apart' du blond après leur altercation, enfin il avait essayé. Avant de pouvoir aller à l'étage des garçons, il fallait passer par un couloir réservé aux filles. Et c'était alors qu'il avait eu droit à une tornade rose qui l'avait prit par le bras et l'avait emmener de force dans sa chambre où elle l'avait fait s'asseoir sur son lit… Rose. Comme tous les meubles présents, la tapisserie, les stylos, les sacs, les vêtements. Rose… Rose. ROSE ! Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, ou alors il ne pourrait plus jamais voir !

Sasuke fixa Sakura pendant plusieurs secondes, faisant chavirer le cœur de celle-ci.

-Sasuke-kun je suis si heureuse de te retrouver ! Tu n'as jamais quitté mon cœur, et si par hasard tu…

-Tu pourrais me passer ton portable ? lui demanda-t-il ne se souciant aucunement de lui couper la parole.

-Heu… Oui, oui bien sur, répondit-elle un peu déçue.

Elle sortit de sa poche un smart-phone avec une coque rose, ce qui, je l'espère n'étonne plus personne, et le tendit à Sasuke. Celui-ci composa un numéro, parla quelque minute avec son interlocuteur, avant de raccrocher. Sakura n'entendit pas un traitre mot de la conversation tant elle était occupée à observer le brun.

Il n'avait pas changé, le même côté froid, la même coupe de cheveux… Pourtant on pouvait sentir qu'il avait grandi durant ces deux ans. Une certaine maturité dans ses traits, un regard plus perçant, plus sombre aussi qui avait perdu toute l'innocence de leur enfance. Il n'y avait plus la petite étincelle, celle qui faisait qu'il semblait atteignable. Sasuke lui faisait l'image d'une panthère, la puissance semblait vibrer sous sa peau, lui donnant une aura qui écrasait les autres, les faisait se plier à sa volonté et attirait toutes les filles à ses pieds et foi de Sakura, elle serait celle qui le charmerait !

Tellement prise par ses réflexions, elle n'entendit, pas plus, qu'elle ne vit Sasuke lui rendre son portable et ce n'est qu'après un énième soupir ennuyé de celui-ci, qu'elle se réveilla de sa « transe » et prit le portable avec un sourire adorablement contrit de son point de vue et parfaitement ridicule de celui du brun.

-Dis-moi Sasuke, je…

-Bonjour Sakura-chan ! hurla une voix bien reconnaissable qui venait à coup sur de lui défoncer les tympans, en même temps que la dite-personne venait de défoncer la porte d'entrée.

-Naruto Uzumaki ! s'écria la voix outrée de la rose qui montait dans les aigus, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper à une porte ! Imagine que Sasuke et moi ayons eu besoin d'intimité.

Elle se retourna vers le brun pour lui sourire.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Un sourire qui se transforma en grimace.

-Bon allez on y va l'idiot, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Mais moi je voulais…protesta le blondinet qui avait la ferme intention de rester avec son amie (en passe de devenir plus).

- Tu ne voulais rien du tout, j'ai dit on. .

-Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre d'abord, bouda le blond, si je veux je reste avec Sakura.

Oulalalala, ce n'est pas bon pour moi, pensa Sakura, je ne veux pas rester avec lui, moi !

-Mais non Naruto, mais non, va avec Sasuke, ria-t-elle jaune, il faut que tu lui fasses visiter, ahahahah….

-Mais Sakura-chan, je veux rester avec toi, moi.

-Bon tu ne me laisses pas le choix, soupira Sasuke.

Il empoigna alors le blond par la taille avant de le hisser sur son épaule en mode : sac à patate.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, attendez…C'était lui ou Sasuke était entrain de remettre en cause sa virilité devant la femme qu'il essayait de courtiser. Ah ba non c'était pas lui !

-Sasuke pose-moi par terre !

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ni de dire au revoir à la jeune fille et s'en alla avec son paquet sur les épaules. Paquet qui gesticulait dans tous les sens et frappait le dos de l'Uchiwa pour qu'il le lâche. Ils finirent par arriver dans les escaliers qui menait à l'étage des garçons. Et c'est là que Naruto vécu l'épisode le plus humiliant de sa vie.

Les élèves de sixième du collège de Konoha rentraient gaiement dans leur dortoir après que leur prof de français se soit fait pincer par la directrice entrain de lire un livre disons, interdit aux mineurs, ils avaient donc été libérés de cours. C'est donc gaiement et plein d'innocence que les plus jeunes élèves passaient dans le couloir des filles pour atteindre leur dortoir, faisant quelques blagues graveleuses aux terminales avant de s'enfuir en courant et en riant. Pourtant, ils auraient du se méfier en entendant des cris venir de la cage d'escalier, oui mais c'était des petits sixième, ils ne doutaient encore de rien… Alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches, ils virent un spectacle choquant. Un brun semblait porter un blond sur ses épaules tout en montant les marches. Ah mais oui j'avais oublié de préciser, les plus jeunes avaient beau être innocent, ils étaient au collège de Konoha… Donc leurs premières réactions furent de sortir leur téléphone portable et de faire pleins de photos, tout en les envoyant à tous leurs contacts. Bientôt oui bientôt, tout le collège, lycée, parents et professeurs seraient au courant !

Dans la tête de Naruto et ce depuis plusieurs secondes résonnait un non qui grandissait à mesure que les flashs crépitaient autour de lui.

L'Uchiwa quant à lui, et bien il était fidèle à lui-même et continuait de grimper les escaliers, jusqu'à le mener lui et son paquet à bon port, où il déposa Naruto sur le sol, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement, il entra en vitesse suivit de Sasuke et ferma violement l'entrée et la verrouilla à double tours, avant de soupirer bruyamment et de glisser contre la porte pour finir par s'avachir contre le sol. Il respira bruyamment comme s'il avait couru un marathon, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se relever d'un coup et d'engueuler l'Uchiwa à grand renfort de geste et de pathos.

Après un long discours d'au moins une dizaine de minute, le blond consentit enfin à s'arrêter et par la même occasion à respirer pour se rendre compte que Sasuke ne l'écoutait même pas et était entrain de ranger proprement ses affaires dans les placards au-dessus du lit qui présentement appartenait au brun.

Bon finalement ça n'avait pas été très dur de faire face à l'Uchiwa après leur dispute. Tant mieux, de toute façon, ça avait toujours été comme ça, il se disputait violemment et la seconde d'après plus rien, le brun ne revenait jamais sur le passé et lui non plus d'ailleurs, sinon ils seraient devenu fou depuis le temps.

Il observait en silence Sasuke. Le silence était et avait été le mot d'ordre de leur relation. Lui qui d'habitude ne pouvait pas rester plus de quelques minutes sans jacasser et sautiller partout. Avec le brun, il pouvait rester calme des heures entières. La présence de l'Uchiwa l'apaisait, faisait qu'il ne pensait à rien si ce n'est à son ami. Et lorsque celui-ci était parti ça avait laissé un grand vide dans son cœur et son estomac se tordait à chaque fois que quelqu'un en parlait. Il avait beau déconner avec ses amis et rire avec eux, lorsque, dans le bureau de la directrice, il avait revu le brun, sa gorge s'était serrée et il avait espéré que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que tout était à refaire…

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, ce crétin n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec des yeux de merlan fris, il voulait déjà s'en aller. Pourquoi est-ce que son frère ne voulait pas arrêter de se mêler de sa vie ? Maintenant il allait devoir passer trois mois avec ce bouffon. Ce bouffon qui pouvait être plutôt mignon avec ses grands yeux bleus, mais pourtant dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il redevenait cet imbécile. Mais avant toute chose il devait mettre au point quelques petites règles.

Sasuke se retourna brusquement vers le blond et rictussa dans sa direction.

-Bon écoute puisque nous allons passer, les trois prochains mois ensemble, il va falloir que nous fixions des règles dont une en particulier, exposa le brun. Lorsque nous ramènerons quelqu'un ici pour coucher ou pour quelque chose d'intime, nous mettrons une cravate sur la porte d'accord ?

Le blond s'étrangla avec sa salive et commença à tousser.

-Quoi ?!

-Mon dieu, t'es puceau ?

-Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! Je suis sur que j'ai mille fois plus d'expériences que toi !

-Avec qui ? Ta peluche? se moqua l'Uchiwa bien conscient qu'il avait tapé juste.

-Pas du tout et laisse monsieur Foufi en dehors de tout ça ! cracha le blond.

-On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible….

-Pas du tout !

Le blond allait s'apprêter à exploser et à frapper l'Uchiwa quand la porte s'ouvrit, faisant se retourner les deux occupants vers la porte, où une tête ne tarda pas à émerger.

-Alors les jeunes, je ne dérange pas ? Vous savez que c'est interdit de faire ça ici ? Mais bon, si vous me payez en nature, je veux bien faire l'impasse, conclut l'homme aux cheveux argentés avec un clin d'œil.

-Kakashi, si c'est pour dire des conneries pareil, tu peux sortir, dit Sasuke alors que Naruto se ré-étranglait avec sa salive.

-Sasuke ce que tu peux être dur avec ton si gentil parrain, ponctua l'argenté avec de fausses larmes dans les yeux qui ne furent récompensé que par un haussement dédaigneux des épaules. Mais enfin, si je viens ici ce n'est pas pour des conneries comme tu dis si bien, mais pour une information. Alors voila, comme Naruto fait fuir tous ses petits camarades, on a finalement finit par enlever le matelas du deuxième lit afin de le donner à une chambre de filles.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda le blond qui n'avait pas compris ce que ça impliquait.

-Ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir dormir ensemble, précisa le prof comme s'il parlait à un animal ou à un enfant un peu bête.

Voyant que l'information ne tarderait pas à monter au cerveau de Naruto, Kakashi préféra s'esquiver en lançant un : salut les jeunes. Et de derrière la porte le prof entendit un grand.

-QUOI ?!

_**A suivre…**_

_Et voila j'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'intéresse beaucoup. Non je ne mendie pas des review. Sachez juste que les reviews sont très importantes pour les auteurs et que vos critiques me permettent d'avancer ;) Voilou...  
_

_« A votre bon cœur messieurs, dames »_

**Paf le Chien.**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Paf le Chien

Genre : humour, romance

Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : Le chapitre 3 est encore chaud tandis que je vous l'envoie et sachez que j'ai tenu compte de vos review pour améliorer l'histoire donc merci en particulier à Akane. Mais aussi à Lisou et red appel, les reviews anonymes.

CHAPITRE 3 : 

_« Premier cours et exposé riche en surprises »_

-Quoi ?! hurla le blond. C'est hors de question !

-Ah au faite les jeunes, vous devez retourner en cours, pour la dernière heure, ordre d'en-haut, cria la voix de Kakashi de derrière la porte.

« Eh merde, pensa le blond, mon dernier cours c'est SVT avec Orochimaru. Fais chier ! J'ai pas envie d'y aller moi ! Il me fait trop peur avec ses yeux de serpents ! Il est trop glauque comme type ! »

-Bon allez, on y va, soupira Naruto.

Il ramassa quelques affaires dans son foutoir personnel, à savoir une feuille et un crayon qu'il fourra dans son sac l'Uchiwa, lui, était déjà près et l'attendait devant la porte avec une mine fermée.

« Ah oui c'est vrai… J'avais oublié que c'était une vraie tombe ce mec. Ca fait parti de son charme, du moins c'est ce que Sakura-chan et les autres filles disent. Moi je vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve ! »

Ils marchèrent cinq minutes dans les couloirs vides de tout élève avant d'arriver près des labos de SVT, où Naruto chercha pendant dix minutes la salle, avant de finir par la trouver, juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

-Uzumaki, toujours en retard, siffla le prof, j'imagine qu'avec un cas désespéré comme vous, il ne va pas falloir attendre de changement au cours de l'année. Et vous ? Ah vous êtes Sasuke, heureux de vous savoir revenu parmi nous.

-Tous le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur.

- Allez-vous asseoir sur les places libres.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mima Naruto alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Kiba qui pouffa de rire avant de s'étrangler.

-Uzumaki ! tonna la voix du professeur. Puisqu'apparemment la discrétion ne fait pas non plus partis de vos connaissances, vous vous placerez devant … Avec Sasuke tient, réfléchit Orochimaru, en voyant Naruto se diriger gaiment vers Sakura qui envoyait des signaux de détresses à ses copines.

« Bien sur que je vais à côté de Sasuke, ça m'aurait étonné que ma bonne étoile se remette à briller maintenant ! Hein ce serait trop beau ! Il fallait mieux l'emmerder jusqu'au bout ! Parfois il détestait sa vie… »

La classe éclata de rire en voyant la mine abattu du blond qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se trainer jusqu'à sa place, en grommelant des insultes inintelligibles en direction du professeur. Il était suivi par Sasuke qui le traita de crétin, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son envie de disparaître sous la table et de casser la gueule à cet enfoiré ! Ca et puis le fait que Sakura rigolait elle aussi. Ils finirent par s'asseoir.

Les rires ne se stoppèrent que lorsqu'Orochimaru dans son sadisme décida qu'il devint s'arrêter.

-Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer une nouvelle séquence. Une séquence sur la reproduction humaine. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire toutes les phases par lesquelles passent les cellules souches durant la gestation ?

Un grand silence parcourut la salle.

Le prof soupira. Décidemment les élèves étaient de plus en plus débiles plus les années passaient.

-Bon… Apparemment, vous êtes tous des abrutis congénitaux, donc pour commencer, vous allez devoir faire un exposé écrit en binôme…

Au mot binôme la classe éclata en paroles, tout le monde cherchait à trouver son partenaire.

-… binôme que je ferai moi-même. Bon l'exposé que je vous demande vous ne le ferez pas à l'oral, je ne vais m'y risquer. Le sujet portera sur les moyens de ressentir et d'exprimer l'amour.

De nouveau il y eut un grand silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se lève en tremblant.

-Oui Inuzuka.

-Heu c'est quand même bizarre comme sujet ?

Sa phrase avait été accompagnée par plusieurs hochements de tête.

-Peut être, mais ça vous permettra de mieux comprendre le sujet et surtout parce que c'est au programme. Alors c'est soit un exposé, soit un cours théorique de 2 heures !

Tous les élèves frissonnèrent.

Une main parfaitement manucurée se leva, elle aussi.

-Mlle Haruno.

-Est-ce que l'on peut se mettre avec qui l'on veut ? questionna-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus sur Sasuke qui soupira profondément.

-Désolé mademoiselle, mais vous vous me mettrez avec votre voisin.

Naruto laissa tomber lourdement sa tête contre son bureau. Il était maudis, il n'y avait pas d'explication.

-Et c'est à rendre pour quand ? demanda une voix.

-Pour demain.

-Demain ?! s'écria toute la classe. Mais on va pas avoir le temps !

-C'est pour ça que je vous lâche dès maintenant. Au revoir tout le monde, ajouta le prof' en partant, par une porte dissimulée dans le fond de la classe.

Les élèves se ruèrent dehors en criant d'indignation Naruto le premier qui hurlait à l'injustice.

Une fois dehors, Naruto rejoignit ses amis. Sa bande comptait quatre membres.

Il y'avait d'abord Kiba, son meilleur ami. Celui-ci pouvait facilement être pris pour un deuxième Naruto, la même proportion à faire des bêtises et à se retrouver chez le proviseur. Kiba aurait pu passer pour un jeune homme tout à fait quelconque, brun, les cheveux décoiffés, de taille moyenne, si ce n'était qu'il avait sur les joues deux traits rouge assez épais. L'inuzuka soutenait que c'était parce qu'il avait passé un rite de passage très ancien dans sa famille mais Naruto soupçonnait que c'était juste pour impressionner les filles.

Ou plutôt une fille. Hinata, la seule fille du groupe. Elle était non pas par envie, mais parce qu'elle devait être sous la tutelle, une sombre histoire de branche principale et parallèle. Hinata était du point de vue de tout le monde, une jeune fille très douce mais surtout très timide, encore plus quand elle devait parler à Naruto mais ça bien sur il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Hinata ressemblait de beaucoup à son cousin, la même couleur nacrée de peau et de yeux et les mêmes cheveux longs, bien que Hinata les portent détachés et Neji en queue de cheval.

Neji était donc le cousin de Hinata, il nourrissait d'ailleurs une étrange aversion pour Kiba et il était de notoriété publique qu'il était gay, même si Neji n'avait pas fait son coming out à proprement parlé, mais bon il prenait trop soin de ses cheveux pour être hétéros. D4aileurs il reluquait d'ailleurs beaucoup Sasuke bien que celui-ci soit son pire ennemie, de vieilles querelles de famille d'après Naruto.

Et enfin venait Shikamaru. Shikamaru était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un surdoué caché, il était l'intello de la bande. Sa coupe de cheveux sortait de l'ordinaire et lui avait valu le surnom d'ananas par Naruto, avant que celui-ci n'arrête en ayant marre de se faire frapper par sa copine Temari qui ne vivait malheureusement pas à Konoha.

Naruto se posta donc près d'eux, bien déterminé à se plaindre parce qu'il était en binôme avec l'Uchiwa.

-C'est vrai que t'as vraiment pas de chance, surtout qu'il est revenu que ce matin.

-Ouais tu crois que je suis maudit ? Au moins toi tu es avec Kiba.

-J'avoue… Y'a qu'à toi que ça arrive ce genre de truc, rigola Kiba.

-Merci les gars, j'adore votre soutient…

-De rien, tout le plaisir est pour nous, firent Kiba et Shikamaru en chœur avant d'exécuter une grossière révérence.

Naruto et toute sa bande discutèrent encore de longues minutes avant de se faire interrompre par l'Uchiwa qui avait enfin fini de se dépêtrer de toutes ses fangirl.

-Eh idiot, on a un exposé à faire alors dépêche-toi.

-Je suis pas à tes ordres, enfoiré !

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et partit vers la chambre du blond.

-Bon ba j'y vais, à plus tout le monde ! salua l'Uzumaki qui déjà courrait en direction de son « ami ».

Naruto courut rejoindre l'Uchiwa avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse au fond du couloir. Il avait beau jouer les indifférents, il n'aimait pas voir le brun s'éloigner de lui, ça avait quelque chose d'angoissant.

Sasuke, quant à lui, en avait ras-le-bol de se coltiner ce boulet. Ce boulet qui avait été son ami. Qui l'était toujours ? Il en savait plus, son frère n'était jamais là quand il avait besoin de lui ! Pour une fois qu'il avait envie de son confier lui que son psy, traitait de misanthrope et de renfermé sur lui-même. Il aurait été enchanté. Tous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire, à chaque couloir, à chaque salle, à chaque tournant… Mais ça il ne le voulait pas ! A aucun prix ! Il ne voulait pas se souvenir des rires, des joies, des pleurs, des peines. C'était trop dur, il n'était pas encore prêt.

-Heu… Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?! aboya le ténébreux.

-Heu… Ba rien… C'est juste qu'on est arrivé devant la porte, bafouilla le blond, surpris du ton de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke soupira et passa la porte.

S'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'appartement la dernière fois, cette fois-ci, l'état de la chambre le frappait. Il savait que Naruto n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très ordonné mais à ce point là.

Le blond n'avait pas toujours vécu ici, d'ailleurs dans son souvenir il vivait avec son tuteur dans un logement de fonction non-loin du lycée. Bien qu'il jouait les indifférents, Sasuke c'était renseigné avant de venir, l'air de rien. Il avait appris que Naruto avait déménagé dans l'appartement de la fac, quand son tuteur Iruka Umino avait fini par rencontrer quelqu'un. Cependant Naruto n'était pas interne, disons que c'était un appartement dans une chambre universitaire, ainsi le blond ne mangeait pas au self au diner ni au petit déjeuner, mais juste au déjeuner.

En le détaillant, l'appartement de l'Uzumaki devait faire une trentaine de mètre carré avec une chambre séparé de la cuisine/salon et de la salle de bain.

L'espace devait être, sans le foutoir par terre, agréable. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, bien éclairée et dans les tons pastel. Le salon très simple et pourtant bien aménagé (fait qui ne devait pas être du fait du blond) comportait un canapé orange qui se tenait contre la kitchenette et qui faisait face à une télé contre le mur, un bureau faisait l'angle et se trouvait sous la fenêtre permettant une meilleure lumière pour travailler. La cuisine, quant à elle était fonctionnelle et pratique et une petite table permettait de manger pour deux voir trois. Somme toute le salon/cuisine aurait pu être une pièce agréable si le sol, la table et le canapé n'étaient pas jonchés de papiers en tout genre, de boîtes de ramens et de… Yeurk… caleçon.

Naruto qui avait vu Sasuke observer avec minutie l'intérieur eu la décence de rougir et de passer, avec gêne, sa main dans les cheveux.

-Bon et bien je crois qu'avant de commencer tu devrais ranger l'appart', signala le brun.

-D'accord. Mais, rajouta le blond en voyant Sasuke se diriger vers la chambre, même si je suis nul en maths, je crois que ça irait deux fois plus vite si tu m'aidais, non ?

-Surement…

-Ca veut dire non ?

-Hn.

Naruto soupira et commença la longue et fastidieuse tâche de tout ranger, jusqu'au moindre paquet de ramen. Il mit une bonne demi-heure à tout remettre en ordre. Restait la chambre, qu'il rangea encore une fois seul, alors que le brun était assis tranquillement sur son lit entrain de surfer sur internet et taper quelque fois sur son clavier.

Le blond regarda la pièce, une fois qu'elle fut parfaitement propre. Les dominantes de cette pièce étaient un dégradé de bleu, une couleur qui ne lui convenait pas du tout. La chambre n'était pourvu que de deux lits dans la tête touchait le mur et sur leurs côtés gauches une petite table nuit blanche supportait une lampe de chevet qui diffusait une lumière douce et agréable dans la pièce.

Naruto s'allongea aux cotés de l'Uchiwa et le regarda tapé frénétiquement sur son ordi'. Le blond en le fixant comprenait –peut être- ce que les filles lui trouvaient. Avec ses traits fins mais indéniablement masculins, ses yeux noirs profonds qui semblaient transpercer chaque personne qui avait le bonheur-malheur- de croiser son regard. Son attitude profondément hautaine, cette puissance qui vibrait, personne ne pouvait y rester insensible, même pas lui. Mais il n'empêchait que ça restait un enfoiré de première !

-T'as fini de me mâter? Questionna le brun goguenard.

-Je te mate pas, bouda le blond, je t'observe nuance. Et puis prends pas la grosse tête, t'es pas le centre du monde que je sache !

L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire : je ne te dis rien mais nous savons toi et moi que tu es de mauvaise foi.

Naruto bouda en gonflant les joues et en croisant les bras comme un enfant prit en faute.

-T'es vraiment un gamin…

-Naruto t'es qu'un gamin gnagnagnagna !

Sasuke soupira.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda le blond toute colère évaporée.

-L'exposé.

-Je peux le faire avec toi ?

- Désolé je ne fais pas les premières fois.

Naruto mi quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sous-entendus.

-Hein ? Mais t'es trop un obsédé ! Je parlais pas de ça ! Et puis je suis pas puceau MERDE !

-Gamin…

-Pff… T'façon tu m'énerves.

-Non c'est bon viens, on le fait tout les deux.

Naruto se rapprocha de son colocataire jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent –ou presque. Il lut brièvement ce qu'avais écrit son partenaire et trouva que ça très bien : les mots étaient justes, les phrases bien tournées et les conclusions tombaient sous le sens et tout cela étayé d'arguments qui aurait réussi à convaincre un castor de l'utilité d'une tronçonneuse. Bref, l'Uchiwa écrivait bien, cet espèce de petit batard surdoué !

-Bon alors, comment exprimerais-tu l'amour envers une fille ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Et ben… Je lui offrirai des Ramens et je lui dirais qu'elle est la plus belle du monde ! s'excita l'Uzumaki.

-Et après tu t'étonne que tu n'es pas de copine ?

-Bah quoi ?

-Non rien…

Un long moment passa sans que personne ne prit la parole, le silence brisée seulement pas les clapotis des doigts de Sasuke sur le clavier. Soudain il referma d'un coup son ordinateur.

-Bon écoutes, si tu veux m'aider à faire l'exposé, il va falloir que tu comprennes le sujet dans le fond et surtout dans la forme, susurra le brun tout en se rapprochant de son colocataire.

-Comment ça dans la forme ? demanda le blondinet qui décidemment ne comprenait plus rien.

L'Uzumaki était perdus, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rapprochait comme ça ? Pourquoi son visage était-il si près du sien ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que son odeur l'enivrait tant ? Trop de questions, sans réponses pour le cerveau du blond qui fit un black out, lorsque les lèvres de son vis-à-vis se posèrent sur les siennes

Comment osait-il ? Ce sal obsédé de mes deux ?

Naruto se débâtit violement, mais fut fermement maintenu par l'Uchiwa qui le coinça sous lui, le bloquant sous son poids.

Quand le blond se décida enfin à arrêter de gigoter, il finit à son grand damne par finir par se faire embrasser par le brun, qui s'en donna à cœur joie. L'Uzumaki avait l'impression que sa bouche était en feu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec sa langue ? Le baiser se termina quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'ils vinrent à manquer d'oxygène.

Le blond avait du mal à respirer et même après que Sasuke se soit enlevé de sur lui, il ne se redressa pas, trop perdu et la tête encore trop dans les vapes.

Ainsi, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur un prof bien mystérieux avec son écharpe en pleine été –fin d'été.

Kakashi, qui, ne les voyant pas dans le séjour s'aventura dans la chambre.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, un Naruto avachit sur le lit, les joues rouges qui essayaient vainement de reprendre sa respiration et un brun pianotait tranquillement sur son ordi'.

-Eh bien les jeunes, je…

Avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il fut coupé par un cri venant du blond qui pointa un doigt accusateur sur Sasuke, qui semblait s'en foutre comme de son premier kunai.

-Toi ! Enfoiré ! éructa le blond. Comment as-tu osé ?! T'es qu'un connard doublé d'un pervers taré !

Et le blond se leva et partit en courant hors de l'appart' en claquant la porte, visiblement en colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? questionna Kakashi.

-Rien. On fait un exposé sur les relations sex' entre humain, il n'a pas supporté. Quel gamin…

-Oh…. Bon et bien… Je passais juste pour dire que le matelas devrait arriver demain… Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, rajouta l'argenté quelques instants plus tard, malgré qu'il n'ait rien dit, il a beaucoup souffert de ton départ.

-Hn.

-Je suis sérieux, ne joue pas avec lui.

-Hn.

-Bon et bien j'y vais, soupira le prof'. Mais fait attention quand même, lui conseilla Kakashi, tout en s'en allant, laissant le brun dans ses pensées.

_**A suivre…**_

_Et voila le troisième chapitre est bouclé, j'ai tenu compte de vos « réclamations » et j'ai changé mon style d'écriture, j'espère que vous aimez ? Dites-le moi ou si vous préférez comme avant ?_

_Votre dévoué,_

**Paf le Chien.**


End file.
